


A Dream Continued

by stingings



Series: Almost Dreaming [2]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Love, Multi, Polyamory, Romance, Sharing a Bed, Sleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-01
Updated: 2012-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-05 12:36:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/406453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stingings/pseuds/stingings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Korra wakes up the morning after Mako and Bolin spend the night and thinks about her relationship with the two of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Dream Continued

The rain had stopped sometime during the night, and the smell of wet earth permeates through the room. Korra breathes the scent in deeply, and it mixes with sweet smell of Mako and Bolin. She likes sleeping between the two of them. It’s warm and comfortable, snuggled up against them. Mako has his face pressed into her neck, and Bolin’s nose is buried in her hair. Korra likes it so much that when she wakes up in the morning, she doesn’t want to get out of bed. She wants to stay there as long as possible, basking in the perfection of the first light of day.  
Laying in bed all day isn’t an option, though, as she has training with Tenzin soon, and if she doesn’t show up right on time, he’ll come looking for her. It’s not that they were doing anything wrong, or that they were even doing anything at all, but Korra doesn’t feel like having to explain herself to Tenzin, so she carefully dislodges herself from between the limbs of both brothers and crawls out of bed.  
They’re both still asleep, so she figures that there’s no harm done in stripping down to change clothes. When she’s done, she quietly leaves her room, shutting the door lightly behind her.  
Tenzin is waiting for her by the spinning gates. She’s mastered them pretty well, and this is how he likes to start off their training every day. Korra twirls and spins through them, as light on her feet as she can be. The sky is cloudless overhead, and the ground is still wet beneath her feet. The day is as calm as the night was stormy, and Korra lets her body weave through the gates, emptying her mind of all thoughts.  
“Should we try some meditation again, Korra?” Tenzin asks her when she’s done.  
“Yeah, sure,” she agrees, shrugging.  
He keeps telling her that it will sink in, but it still hasn’t. It’s frustrating and painful for Korra to sit still for an hour, but she’s resolved to try. With her legs cross and her back straight, she screws her eyes shut and tries to regain the absolute calm that she felt while she was spinning through the gates. She tries to push all thought from her mind, tries to focus solely on not focusing on anything. It’s a losing battle.  
Every time that she gets anywhere near to clearing her mind, she thinks about the ghost of a kiss that Mako had pressed against her neck last night, and the tiny strokes of Bolin’s fingers, massaging her skin. She thinks of their soft breath, almost in unison, lulling her to sleep, and their warm bodies, wrapped so tenderly around her. She thinks about waking up in between them, and how it’s something that she could get used to very quickly.  
Korra lets out a frustrated puff of breath and squeezes her eyes shut even harder than before. It’s not fair that what could make her happiest is taboo. She hates the idea that it’s somehow wrong that she’d never be able to choose between the two of them, that she’s obligated to pick one over the other. Korra wants both of them. She needs both of them.  
It seems a natural solution to her, but Korra knows that it just isn’t done. Sure, people can be intimate with more than one person at a time, but to be with two people at once? Korra knows that people would balk at the idea of it. As much as she wants to not care, outside the comfort of her bedroom, Korra doesn’t know if she could deal with the implications of being with both Mako and Bolin. People would talk, of course, but people always talk. It’s the fact that they are brothers, and the conclusions that people would draw from that that make Korra uncertain. She needs them both so much, but she couldn’t stand to watch them get hurt because of her.  
When meditation is over, Tenzin dismisses Korra and she wanders back to her room, taking her sweet time. It’s still early in the morning, and when she cracks the door open to her room, she’s greeted by the calm breathing of the sleeping brothers.  
In her absence, they have filled in the space she had been sleeping in, with their limbs tangling and sprawling across the whole bed. Mako’s left leg is dangling over the edge of the bed, his toes poking out from under the blankets. Bolin is out cold, mouth hanging open, and Korra is pretty sure that he’s been drooling on her pillow. It’s alright though, because he looks so adorable in his sleep that Korra can’t be mad at him.  
Yawning, Korra takes off her shoes and pads over to the bed. She contemplates the best way to wedge herself back between the brothers without waking either of them up, and is trying to crawl over Mako as carefully as she can when he cracks an eye open.  
“Korra?” he asks groggily, looking up at her.  
“Shh,” she puts a finger to her lips, “Move over so I can get back in.”  
Sleepily, Mako rolls over and Korra settles back into the bed, resting her head on the pillow. Mako’s eyes are closed once again, but before she knows it, he’s wrapped an arm around her and is snuggling in next to her.  
“Go back to sleep,” she mumbles into the pillow.  
“OK,” he replies, pressing his face into her neck.  
In the entire time that Korra has been back, Bolin hasn’t budged. He’s so sound asleep that Korra thinks that it would be a pity to wake him. Before she closes her eyes, Korra brushes back the little curl of hair that is hanging in Bolin’s face, and she swears that he smiles in his sleep.  
Slowly, Korra is lulled back to sleep, tired from her morning training. Back inside with Mako and Bolin, she doesn’t care anymore. The only thing that matters is that they are there, both of them, right there with her, filling up the empty spaces in her bed. It’s perfect with just the three of them. Anything other than this would be wrong. Korra exhales and drifts back into sleep, letting the dream continue.


End file.
